Meeting the Tonkses
by Eva-Mur
Summary: After Sirius Black dies Dumbledore realises that perhaphs his great ideas aren't that great after all. Especially concerning Harry Potter. So at McGonagall's insistance he moves Harry to a new home, a magical family, to learn about the house of Black
1. A Very Big Surprise

**Disclaimer**—JK Rowling owns Harry potter, not me. This goes for all the chapters, if any more come along, because I know I'll forget to write this on them.

**This story is credited to **_**HarnGin**_**. The inspiration from this story was **_**Summer lessons**_** by **_**HarnGin. **_**Thanks for letting me use your idea. Hope you like it.**

It was the last day of school and already the students were rushing round madly, trying to do everything at the last minute. For Harry and his friends, the rush was a welcome one, not giving them time to think about the recent events like Sirius's death. Other than the slight cloak of sadness, it seemed like every other year, so Harry was quite surprised when Professor McGonagall called him over to her at lunchtime in the great hall.

'Ahh, mister Potter,' professor McGonagall said as Harry walked over. He frowned. Nothing good had ever come of a conversation that started with _"Ahh, mister Potter."_ Seeing his worried expression McGonagall's lips twitched upwards. 'You are not in trouble mister Potter, quite the opposite in fact. The Headmaster has finally deemed me worth listening to and has agreed that your living accommodations are quite unsatisfactory.'

A feeling Harry hadn't felt since Sirius died, hope, wormed it's way into his stomach. Not have to live with the Dursley's?

'There will of course have to be a compromise,' McGonagall said sternly, effectively dampening Harry's grin, 'it has been decided you will stay at a well guarded wizard's house. I believe you are familiar with Miss Tonks?' Harry nodded. 'Good. After much consideration the headmaster chose them because they have a good understanding of both wizard and Muggle culture. In the light of your Godfather's death, it has become necessary for you to learn the ways of the magical world, so you will be prepared for becoming Head of the house of Black.'

Harry stared at her, mouth open in surprise. Sirius had mentioned to him that Harry would be his heir but he'd never really given it much thought. He never expected to lose him so soon—he cut off that line of thought quickly. On the plus side it was a summer free of the Dursley's and if Tonk's parents were anything like their daughter a fun one too, but on the other side, it was a summer learning Pureblood etiquette.

'Well, mister Potter?' Professor McGonagall said, snapping Harry out of his musings.

'I'll do it.' Professor McGonagall nodded.

'Excellent. I'll contact them immediately and have them pick you up at the Platform.' Smiling slightly nervously, Harry turned away, heading for his dormitory since lunch had all but ended, when Professor McGonagall called out to him, 'Mister Potter! Good luck.' Then, with a small smile, she left, striding out the Hall.

Harry exited the great Hall after her, heading up for the Dormitory, eager to meet his new family, yet terrified at the same time. What if they didn't like him? What if he was a failure at his lessons on Pureblood ways, not much of a chance of him being anything else, but still. He'd have to ask Neville, his grandmother seemed the type for Pureblood stuff. Ginny and Ron might have been Purebloods, but he just couldn't imagine Molly Weasley's lecturing her children on blood standards.

He didn't tell his friends about his new arrangements until they had lugged their trunks onboard and were safely on the train. Although Professor McGonagall hadn't said as much, he'd learnt from past experiences that it was best to wait until away from unwanted ears, extendable ones included.

'Tonk's parents?' Hermione said as soon as he'd finished reciting what McGonagall had told him, her curiosity combined with not liking that she didn't know something, once again causing her to butt in. Personally, Harry was quite surprised she'd managed to restrain herself until he'd finished.

'Dunno much about her folks,' Ron said with a shrug. 'Her dad's been round a few times, friends with Bill I think, but I've never met her mother.'

'I have,' Neville said quietly, looking slightly worried, 'she looks just like Her.'

'Her?' Hermione asked. Harry had an idea who her could be, but it didn't make much sense.

'You know, Bellatrix Lestrange.'

'Are they related then?' Ginny asked. To everyone's surprise, Luna answered.

'Of course they are. But Mrs Tonks charms her hair to make it lighter so she doesn't look so alike.' The others stared at Luna in bewilderment. After a moment's silence, Ron spoke up.

'Where did you learn that?'

'I met her once,' Luna stared out of the window in her usual dreamy way, 'in Diagon Alley. Father told me about her hair. Besides, she's married to a muggleborn.'

'Well that settles it,' Harry said firmly and they all nodded, except Luna who was dreamily watching the clouds. They all knew that Bellatrix Lestrange would never _marry_ a muggleborn. Besides, she brought up Tonks, so she couldn't be bad. The squirming feeling in his stomach subsided slightly.

All too soon for Harry's liking, the train reached platform 9¾. Hugging Hermione and Ginny he promised to write to them as soon as he discovered his new address, and yes, he would tell Hermione how his lessons were going. Neville offered to ask his gran if he had any questions, a gesture Harry strongly appreciated and knew that a few years ago would never have been made. Realising he couldn't put it off any longer, he scanned the crowded platform, his only description being that Mrs Tonks looked like Bellatrix, but with lighter hair.

Harry jumped as a strong hand tapped him on the shoulder. He spun round, wand half drawn, to see a broad shouldered man with mousy brown hair grinning at him.

'Sorry if I made you jump lad. Ted Tonks,' he held out a large hand. Harry shook it, feeling slightly better. He certainly seemed okay. 'Dromeda's waiting for us near the entrance.'

Tonks placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder, before making his way through the crowd, Harry scurrying to keep up. Like Hagrid, the crowd seemed to part as Ted moved, making it much easier than usually to navigate the crowds. As they reached the entrance where Mrs Tonks was waiting though, Harry froze. He'd been prepared to see someone who looked a bit like Bellatrix, but the woman who stood there, in smart black robes, didn't just look like Bellatrix, she looked identical, right down to the haughty nose and the dark grey eyes. Her hair was, admittedly, a few shades lighter, but nothing too noticeable, and now he looked closer, her eyes were paler, but it was still too familiar for Harry's comfort.

Realising Harry was no longer behind him, Ted stopped, before turning and walking back to Harry.

'Lad,' he broke Harry's frantic train of thought, and Harry blinked blearily, before looking up at his face. 'We're used to it, 'Kay, but try not to stare please. I know it's hard but Dromeda didn't choose to look like Her, I think it upsets her, not that she'd show it.'

Feeling slightly guilty, Harry nodded. Ted patted him on the arm and started walking again. Harry watched Mrs Tonks, or was it Dromeda, as she waited for them to come over. She certainly didn't look bothered by the stares. In fact, she seemed to be taking it in her stride, fixing them with haughty stares worthy of Bellatrix Lestrange herself. He noticed that once someone had met her eyes they quickly looked away, lest be on the receiving end of her sneer, and it occurred to him that her act was more like something of a defence mechanism than a natural act like it was for Draco Malfoy.

'Hey Dromeda,' they'd reached the entrance now, where the queue to leave was already building, though Mrs Tonks was being given a wide berth.

'You found Mister Potter them?' Without waiting for an answer, she continued, 'I suggest we leave, I'm sure the Headmaster will be fretting already.'

Before 5th year, had anyone spoken about Dumbledore in such a condescending manner, Harry would have hexed them, but now he found himself slightly agreeing with Mrs Tonks. Not that he'd show it by acting like an arrogant Slytherin, mind, but then again he was known for being brash. From the rolling of Ted's eyes, Harry took it to mean that Mrs Tonks acted like this a lot. Summer was certainly going to be interesting. Living with a mirror image of the woman who killed Sirius, and a laid back Muggle-born. How those two had come together he had no idea.


	2. In the Neighbourhood

Wow! The response to this has been amazing! I'll try and update ASAP.

Sorry if anyone's confused, I changed the name to _Tonkses _after the error was pointed out to me.

**Thank you again to **_**HarnGin**_**, who kindly let me use this idea. HarnGin's story **_**Summer Lessons**_** and the inspiration for this is amazing. I recommend you read it.**

**Disclaimer**: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter not me

The New Home

It was nothing like the Dursley's. At all. Harry had side along apperated (and promptly refused to do so ever again) to a ordinary Muggle street, the moment they'd exited the station, Mr Tonks holding onto Harry tightly for which he was glad. Once he was sure he wasn't going to be sick, and assured Mr Tonks that was the case, they'd set off down the street, passing numerous waving neighbours, all who seemed not at all fazed by the haughty behaviour of Mrs Tonks. And to Harry's surprise she smiled back, even waving to a few. It seemed that her attitude was some kind of shield, dropped once she was home and without staring eyes.

The last house on the street, backing on to a small dedicous wood, was painted a warm peach colour. Unlike its neighbouring houses, this one had a perfectly trimmed front garden, with not a single blade of grass out of place. It seemed unreal. Once they'd reached the gate, Mrs Tonks pushed it open before strolling up to the front door, though strolling was hardly the appropriate word, more like stalking. It reminded Harry of Snape on an exam day.

Having overtaken Mr Tonks at some point on the walk to the house, Harry reached out to open the gate, only to find his arm being held back by the firm grip of Mr Tonks.

'Best wait like Dromeda's added you to the wards, eh lad? Don't want you to get fried.' Before Harry could ask exactly what would happen should a Muggle touch the gate, a small rose Harry hadn't noticed before, set into the gate and made of blue glass, turned red briefly. 'In you go then.' Tonks said cheerfully, not seeming at all concerned that Bellatrix's sister was the only thing that stood in the way of Harry being "fried."

Talking a deep breath he placed a hand on the gate. No pain. So far, so good. Deciding to through caution to the wind, he pushed the gate open and stepped forward. A slight tingle greeting him as he stood in the pristine garden but it was gone before he could identify it. Shrugging off any doubts he walked up to door, pausing before it in case this too was warded. Behind him Mr Tonks chuckled.

'It's not cursed lad, just ring the doorbell first. Ingenious Muggle device, very useful for activating locks.' At Harry's puzzled gaze he explained further, 'Well to you and me it wouldn't seem odd, using a doorbell. To a Pureblood or even a Halfblood though, it's just a box on the wall to be ignored. Took Dromeda ages to work out how to use it despite there being a big button.' He shrugged. 'Must be a Pureblood thing.'

And he was right. Harry doubted even Arthur Weasley would know what to do faced with one. Ingenious. Breaking his train of thought, as Mr Tonks was waiting for him to go in, Harry pressed the doorbell once, before pushing the door open.

He gasped. While the house had looked very Muggle from the outside it was obviously a magical house from the inside. Yes, to a Muggle it wouldn't seem too odd but this house reminded Harry eerily of a cross between The Burrow and number 12 Grimhauld Place. Photos lined the walls, winking at him, then pretending to be still. In one of them a blue haired baby giggled. A young Tonks. Other objects were scattered around too, and there was a constant battle between messiness and organisation, that much Harry could see from just the hall. Two tables, one of each side, stood just before the door at the end, one cluttered and full of Muggle stuff, such as a wristwatch and a pile of electrical gadgets. The other table though, was the complete opposite, with a clean white cover, a few photos and a notepad with a quill that had gleam that looked suspiciously like a partial notice-me-not charm.

'So what do you think kiddo?' Mr Tonks asked and Harry realised he'd been staring. It was just so overwhelming. He wasn't at the Dursley's!

'Its amazing Mr Tonks.'

'None of that Mr Tonks business. Ted please. I've always hated formal titles and even if I didn't, well,' he pulled a face, '"It's improper to ask a guest to call you by their title when they are of equal status even if they are underage."' Harry snorted. He'd sounded just like this wife then. She seemed a little scary but Mr To—Ted appeared to be a nice person.

_Sorry if this is a bit dull-I just needed something to set the scene. More action to come, I promise!_


	3. Dinner with the Tonkses

**Thank you HarnGin for letting me borrow your idea. If anyone's is interested HarnGin's story I got the idea from is called **_**Summer Lessons**_**. I'd definitely recommend it.**

**Disclaimer: **JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me.

The first day at the Tonks household was definitely one of Harry strangest, but not necessarily one of the worst. While he was more than slightly scared of Andromeda Tonks, who hadn't given him permission to use her first name yet, he knew that he fear was unwarranted. He was judging her on appearances, not by who she was. Rather hypocritical now he thought about it, considering how much he'd suffered under Snape because of that very reason. But he was trying not to be frightened. _Trying._

Ted was the opposite of his stern wife though, all smiles and childlike humour. It was easy to see how Tonks (Nymphadora) had been influenced by him. Ted had given Harry a tour of the house, which was surprisingly large; he suspected it had been expanded like the Weasley's Ford Anglia. Harry's room was next to Tonk's old one, and was painted in soothing pale blues and greens. Apparently Ted was a Chudley Cannons fan just like Ron, because Harry's bedspread was a bright orange and red, with the cannon's emblem taking up the entire pillow.

Since it was already afternoon by the time Harry had arrived, he didn't get a chance to really meet Andromeda Tonks until dinner. He sat, fidgeting nervously, at the polished dark wood table in the dinning room. Ted told him in a whisper that when they'd bought the house the table had been in the kitchen, but Andromeda had refused to eat there. From his grin, Harry guessed this was a common joke.

A minute or so later Andromeda walked in and took her place at the table. As soon as she was comfortably seated she clapped her hands together and food appeared on the table, just like it did at Hogwarts. Strangely, while Mrs Tonks had a plate of what Harry guessed was roast duck and roast vegetables, Ted had something that looked suspiciously like Shepard's pie. To his surprise he had roast chicken, potatoes, peas and carrots. Ted smiled at his obvious confusion.

'We can never decide on what to have for dinner so the House elves find out everything bout our food tastes and try and make something we like.' He explained.

'How did they know what I liked?' Harry asked, before trying some chicken. It really was very good.

'A house elf by the name of Dobby has been employed for your needs,' Mrs Tonks answered before Ted could. Harry smiled. She's actually spoken to him, nicely too, and Dobby was here! He hadn't realised just how much he'd missed that elf until now.

'I hope it's not a problem for you. I don't want to cause—' Ted cut Harry off.

'You're no bother to us son, honestly we were glad for the company.' Harry couldn't help but glance at Mrs Tonks to see if she agreed. Her sharp dark eyes caught his worried glance.

'I have no issue with you staying Mr Potter.' Well, that was as close as he was going to get to a compliment right about now from Mrs Tonks.

'Thank you. And please, call me Harry. Mr potter makes me feel like I'm at school.' Ted chuckled at this and Harry could have sworn he'd seen Mrs Tonks's stern expression lessen slightly.

'In that case call me Dromeda. It is improper to have a guest call you by their title when they are of equal status even if they are underage.' Harry smiled at her and nodded, though puzzled at hearing that odd explanation again. While a name might not seem like much Harry could see how much it took for her to make that small concession. What had happened to her that had made her so uptight and untrusting? Stupid question really. She was the near identical sister of an insane mass murderer. That had to put a crimp on your social life.

They ate the rest of the dinner in relative silence, Ted making small talk every now and again with Harry politely answering while Mrs Tonks—it still seemed odd to call her Dromeda—watched with her sharp eyes. He knew that by the end of the meal she'd know far more about him than he her. The thought popped into her mind that she could be a Legimens, after all, she didn't blink, or at least not whenever he'd been looking at her, and she had made eye contact.

Yet the silence that fell over the table wasn't uncomfortable.

Once the last dish had been whisked away by eager house elves, Harry decided it was time for him to turn in. After politely asking Ted, saying he was exhausted, he was given permission to go upstairs and get some rest. Not that he had to ask, but it felt right to. As he was leaving the room Mrs T—no Dromeda—called out to him,

'Nymphadora will be arriving in a few days. She wants to take you to Diagon Alley. Your lessons will start the day after her visit.' Harry nodded; glad he'd be seeing a familiar face. Thanking Dromeda he made his way upstairs and collapsed on the immaculately made bed. His lessons. In all the excitement today, he'd forgotten. From what he knew about Dromeda so far she'd have him acting like a proper rich Pureblood by the end of the holidays.

Stranger things had happened.


	4. Breakfast and an unexpected owl

_As always thank you to __**HarnGin**__ for letting me use your idea. I suggest you view __**Summers Lessons**__. It's a brilliant story. _

_Sorry for the wait, I try to update quickly but I've had a very busy time, trying to fit this in. I tried to make this one a bit longer; I know they tend to be a bit short. Unfortunately, longer length means longer until I can upload the chapter._

Blearily Harry opened his eyes, surprised when he wasn't blinded by the usual sunlight through his thin curtains. He looked at the window and frowned. Those weren't his curtains; they were much too thick, a rich red velvet material. Sitting up he glanced round, trying to find something familiar. This wasn't his room, Dudley's second bedroom and full of junk. His bed springs weren't twanging and the mattress felt ... soft. Then he remembered why.

He wasn't at the Dursley's. He was at the Tonkses.

Looking around, trying to gauge what the time was Harry spotted an odd looking clock, with twelve hands and stars instead of numbers round the rim. Directly below it, was a smaller Muggle clock. Harry guessed it was Ted's since the clock was a Homer Simpson tribute. Somehow he doubted Andromeda (it felt odd calling her that) was a Simpson's fan.

He had to get up now, for breakfast. At least he wouldn't be cooking it today. There were house elves for that. Briefly he wondered what Hermione would say about it if she knew. Probably something vocal, along the lines of, _I thought you were better than this, to enslave the poor creatures._ One day she'd work out that the poor creatures, as she so fondly called them, liked being enslaved. Until then he was simply content to watch and wait.

Deciding he couldn't, and wouldn't put it off any longer, Harry left his room and made his way down the narrow stairs. The walls of the staircase were covered in photos, smiling and grinning at them, Tonks and Ted, that was, Andromeda just smiled serenely in a way strangely reminiscent to Luna Lovegood. Stifling a yawn, Harry opened the door of the room he'd eaten in yesterday, a happy smile on his face as he spotted a dishevelled Ted.

'Hey Ted,' Harry said as he sat down in a straight-backed, yet comfy, wooden chair.

'Morning Harry,' Ted beamed at his young charge. 'Sleep well?' Harry nodded. It was true; he hadn't slept so well since ... ever really. He wondered if a spell had been placed on the bed. Seeing his contemplating look, Ted chuckled. 'You think too much, just like Dromeda.'

'Thanks, I think.' Ted smiled and sat down at the table beside Harry, just as Andromeda opened the door soundlessly and came in. She looked perfectly pristine, not a hair out of place. A knack Sirius had always had, no matter what the conditions, even Azkaban, he looked, not tidy exactly, but groomed.

'Good morning Harry,' She sat down gracefully, frowning slightly at Harry's clothes. Harry blushed; he'd forgotten he was still wearing Dudley's old clothes as pyjamas. No wonder Andromeda looked so disapproving.

'Good morning Andromeda,' Harry replied, deciding to try to avoid the issue until later. Unfortunately for him, Andromeda had other ideas.

'What are you wearing Harry?' She asked, not unkindly, just sounding a bit taken aback, if you could use the word surprised on the seemingly emotionless Mrs Tonks.

'My cousin's old stuff,' Harry said truthfully, a feeling in his gut warning him that now would be a very bad time to lie. Andromeda pursed her lips in a good imitation of Professor McGonagall.

'It won't do, not for a ward of my house. It seems we shall be going to Diagon Alley sooner than planned Harry, a shopping trip is in order.' Harry gulped. He'd gone shopping with Hermione and Ginny before, and was not something he'd ever thought he would willingly face again. Seeing Harry's expression Ted patted Harry comfortingly on the arm.

'Cheer up lad, it won't be so bad.'

'Good, then you can come too.' Andromeda's soft but firm tone left no room for argument. Ted slumped in his willow-patterned chair and picked at his hearty breakfast. Harry could have sworn that he saw Andromeda smile.

An hour later saw the Tonks family plus one thoroughly scrubbed Harry Potter standing in front of the large living room fireplace, next to a small pot of floo powder. The pot in questions, Harry suspected had been decorated by a young Tonks, as the little stick man and woman on it were not exactly works of art.

'Ted, you can go first,' Andromeda said, pushing Ted forwards slightly. Ted, who Harry had quickly gathered hated travelling by Floo just as much as he himself did, delved a hand into the pot and threw a hand of powder into the fire.

'Diagon Alley!' He stepped into the now green flames and vanished.

'You next Harry,' Andromeda announced. Harry suppressed a groan and stepped forward. He was about to take a handful of floo powder when a handsome eagle owl soared through the open window. 'Wait a moment Harry,' Andromeda said, walking over to the window where the owl had perched itself. Quickly untying the letter she turned it over, frowning at the seal. Then, deftly, she opened it and stood in silence for a minute as she read it. Grabbing a spare piece of parchment and a quill she quickly wrote a reply, and after tying it to the bird, shooed the owl away. She turned back to Harry, who took this as his cue to leave. Taking a deep breath of clean air and pocketing his glasses, he stepped into the flames with a shout of, 'Diagon Alley!'

At once he was spinning mind numbingly fast, blurred flickers of grates passing by. Then, a few seconds later, much too long in his opinion, he found himself thrown out of the grate and landing in an unceremonious heap on the floor.

'You alright kid?' Harry looked up into the fuzzy face of Ted Tonks. Chuckling, Ted pulled Harry up into a standing position. Smiling his thanks at Ted Harry shoved his glasses back on; thankful they hadn't broken when he'd landed, and gasped. Ted was covered from head to foot in black ash. Looking down at himself Harry realised he was too. Noticing Harry's gaze Ted grinned and flicked his wand. Instantly their robes were both pristine, like they'd not been near the floo at all.

Before Harry could thank him however, the fire roared green and Andromeda Tonks stepped out gracefully, not a speck of soot on her.

'Am I to believe that you actually managed to get through without getting even a speck of soot on either of you?' Andromeda asked with a raised brow. Ted smiled sheepishly.

'I may have used a few cleaning spells.' Andromeda sighed.

'I thought you'd manage it eventually.'

Ted shrugged. 'What took you so long? I thought you'd forgotten me and I was going to have to stand here looking lost until you remembered to pick me up.'

'Lucius sent a message.'

'Lucius Malfoy!' Ted sounded indignant and upset at the same time. Personally Harry agreed with him, but decided it was better not to say anything. 'What did that slimy snake want?'

'To have lunch.'

'And you agreed?'

'Yes. Cissa will be there too.'

'Dromeda, just tell me, why? Have I done something wrong?' For a moment a flicker of confusement showed on her face before it was hidden behind her indifferent mask.

'No, however I can't keep warring with my family. We have to at least try to come to a truce.'

'Your other sister won't though. She'll try and kill you.' Harry had no doubt that he meant Bellatrix Lestrange. He shivered slightly at Andromeda's icy expression.

'That's why I don't intend on telling her. Now, come along. We have to get Harry some clothes.' With that she strode out of the Leaky Cauldron, a nervous Harry and Ted trailing in her wake.

Sorry, I know how annoying it is to cut something off, I try not to do it, but it'd taken me so long to write this, I felt it needed to be posted as soon as possible. I'll try and be quicker with the next part.

_Please review :)_


	5. The Dangers Of Shopping

I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. This covers all chapters since it's hard to remember to keep writing this.

_Thanks again and I will keep repeating myself because I can, to __**HarnGin**__ who gave me this idea. Their story, __**Summer Lessons**__, was a real inspiration ands I really recommend you read it._

**To clear up any confusion, this story will be slightly AU from the beginning of the summer holidays. Also, Harry is learning to accept al sorts of society, including those he doesn't like, hence he is sent to a family who would willingly meet with the Malfoy's. Dumbledore knows this and I believe he trusts the Tonkses to do the right thing and to keep Harry safe.**

Sorry for the long notes and for the delay, I couldn't write while I was in Italy.

The first place they stopped was, as Harry had expected, Gringotts. As they neared the large inscribed doors, Andromeda or was it Dromeda, that sounded too familiar, striding ahead, while Harry and Ted tried to catch up without breaking into a run. As the first set of doors opened Ted shivered beside Harry. Looking up, confused at his guardian's actions, he caught a scared expression pass over Ted's face.

'Is something wrong Ted?' He asked quietly, noticing the sharp looks the Goblins gave him.

'Nah, I'm alright son, this place just gives me the creeps.' Harry nodded, understanding what Ted meant at once. The Goblins from all around the room stopped and stared at them as they entered, before returning to their work. It made you feel like you were a child being told off by an adult for drawing on the walls. That Harry was still a child did complicate that slightly though.

'I wish to make a withdrawal from my vault,' snapped Andromeda to the Goblin behind the desk she had gone up to. 'And I also wish to visit Mr Harry Potter's vault along with Mr Potter himself.' The Goblin surveyed the haughty woman before him for a long moment, and Harry fleetingly worried that the Goblins would refuse, even though they had no valid reason to, before the Goblin nodded.

'Cathduk!' Shouted the Goblin. Another, smaller Goblin, hurried over. 'Take Mrs Tonks,' here the Goblin sneered, 'Mr Tonks and Mr Harry Potter to their vaults.'

'Follow me please,' said the new Goblin, Cathduk, simply, before he turned tailed and hurried over to a large door. Harry frowned as he followed the Goblin, Andromeda and Ted right beside him. This wasn't how he'd got to his vault before, was it?

He had no time for idle speculation however as they were quickly ushered into one of the dreaded carts, which promptly hurtled away at an even faster place than Harry remembered. Ted looked green in the face and even Andromeda looked slightly ruffled. Harry however had no such qualms and thoroughly enjoyed himself as the cart hurtled down, further than it had done before with him, and down into the deepest parts of Gringotts.

Without warning the cart screeched to a halt. Harry was flung forward, as was Ted. Andromeda had had enough foresight to hold onto the side and was only rocked forward. Cathduk wasn't affected at all.

The Goblin hopped out the cart, motioning for the others to follow. The vault they had stopped at looked far more intimidating than Harry's own, with a large stone raven carved into the area above the door. Its significance remained unclear as he looked around, but somehow it fitted in nicely with the gloomy atmosphere down here.

'Vault 173,' said Cathduk. Andromeda walked forward with an elegant gold key and slotted it into the door. The stone rumbled before fading away, leaving a gap in which Andromeda entered. Ted followed after her, dragging a reluctant Harry along with him. It felt somehow wrong to enter someone else's vault. Jumping slightly at the loss of Ted's hand on his arm Harry could see only darkness as he stepped forward, he closed his eyes, hoping there was something safe on the other side.

He opened his eyes and was nearly blinded.

The vault was filled with golden galleons; silver sickles and little bronze knuts. He knew Andromeda used to be a Black but when she was disowned she'd lost that money and Ted had come from an ordinary Muggle family so ... Sirius. Most of this money must be from him. Harry would have to make sure they received money from his own vault too. It seemed only fair of Harry was going to be staying at their home all summer. Hermione had speculated that Harry might have to return to the Dursley's for a week or so, because the wards protected the Dursley's as well as him. He might have disliked his Muggle relatives and thy might have treated him like filth but Harry knew he could not live with himself if they had died simply because he had been too selfish to return the number 4 Private Drive.

'Ready to go then Harry?' Asked Ted, pulling Harry out of his thoughts. Harry nodded and followed the two out, the vault sealing behind them. They clambered into the cart, Harry and Ted clinging on tightly this time, and set off. It what seemed like no time the cart had jerked to a stop again, though this time no one was thrown forwards, and Cathduk was announcing they had reached Harry's vault. He climbed out the cart and after inserting his key, went into his trust vault. Knowing Andromeda planned on some serious shopping he grabbed a few handful of galleons and some sickles and knuts for change, hoping it would be enough to cover the cost. If Andromeda or Ted even thought about trying to pay, well, they'd see just how stubborn he could be.

Once they were out of Gringotts at long last and breathing in the fresh air, Harry and Ted trying to stop their legs from shaking while Andromeda watched them with an inscrutable gaze, her mouth twitching slightly at the corners which Harry took to mean she was finding their situation funny. He certainly wasn't. The next places they went to was to Flourish and Blotts to pick up some etiquette books for Harry. He was also given a copy of Heredity a History, which he guessed was supposed to be a play on Hogwarts a history. He certainly didn't find the 2000 page tome very funny.

Next up Ted stopped off at the apotheky and picked up some potions supplies, Andromeda apparently complaining that he had been nicking hers. Then came a jewellery shop Harry had never even noticed before, which Andromeda spent a good fifteen minutes browsing in before Ted had to drag her away from a large diamond necklace with a stern reminder that they were shopping for Harry. The irritated Andromeda was cheered up a moment later by a peck on the cheek from Ted, who started laughing heartily at Harry's slightly disgusted look.

They saved the best, or worst in Harry and Ted's opinion, till last. Madam Malkin's robe shop. Andromeda had briefly entertained the idea of going to Twilfit and Tattings before settling on madam Malkin's as the better choice. The bell over the door, which Harry had decided to call the bell of doom, rang out into the shop as they entered. Thankfully there was no Malfoy in sight like there had been the first time he came in here. Though it would have been interesting to see how Draco fared against Andromeda. Harry's money was on Andromeda to win.

'Ah, hello Mrs Tonks, Mr Tonks, oh, and Mr Potter too, what can I do for you?' Asked Madam Malkin, bustling over from behind the counter.

'We need a full set of new robes for Mr potter. Formal, casual, everyday wear and dress robes at the very least, as well as some day wear and a few pairs of shoes, perhaps a pair of dragon hide boots along with some more summer shoes suitable for Quidditch.' Andromeda said calmly. Madam Malkin hurriedly made o note of everything Andromeda said.

'Tiffany!' She shouted. At once a young woman, no more than 21, ran over, her blonde hair tied up into a scruffy bun that was met with the disapproving gaze of the Pureblood aristocrat in the room. 'Mr Potter here needs a pair of dragon hide boots and a pair of shoes suitable for Quidditch. Be a dear and fetch some for me, I'm sure you can guess his size.' After a brief start at the name Potter, the girl hurried away.

'She's a dear, isn't she?' said Madam Malkin with a smile, before she turned and focused her gaze on Harry, who gulped. 'Now let's start on some dress robes for you Mr Potter. Do you have a colour preference?'

'Um, I had a pair in dark green that I wore to the Yule Ball.' He said hesitantly. Madam Malkin nodded.

'Yes, I think I saw a picture. In that case I have right the thing.' She waved her hand and a tape measure floated up and started taking Harry's measurements. Harry flushed slightly at the thought that his picture had been in the prophet, even if it was quite a while ago, he really should be used to the attention but it still managed to take him by surprise.

'Try this Mr Potter,' said Madam Malkin, picking a deep green robe off a rack of seemingly identical ones. Harry noted absently, as he pulled the robe over his head, that the tape measure had fallen to the ground, much like it had done so in Ollivanders in his first year. The robe fitted over Harry's thin shirt comfortably and the fabric felt softer than it had been with his other dress robes. He speculated that he knew why wizards like Lucius Malfoy spent half their time in fancy robes like these. They were just so comfortable.

'Yes, I think they'll be perfect,' muttered Madam Malkin and Harry slid the robes back off once she had made about twenty adjustments. Andromeda nodded her approval.

'Yes, they'll be just fine. He'll need two sets, possibly another one in a dark red. Mr Potter is a Gryiffindor after all.' Madam Malkin nodded and pulled another set off the racks, which Harry put on with a muted sigh. This was going to be a long and painful ordeal.

Two hours and sixty robes later and they were impossibly, finally done. Andromeda and Harry had paid half each, both being unable to out stubbornness the other-if that was even a real word, and had settled on a compromise. As they walked out the shop, Ted staggering as he had been given the most bags to carry since Harry was a minor and Andromeda a lady, Harry couldn't help but smile as he realised that he had a family now, a loving, caring family.

Returning to the Leaky Cauldron they flooed back to the Tonkses house, Harry almost managing to stay on his feet this time. Maybe, he wondered, just maybe, it was possible nothing would go wrong with this day.

On the dinning room table sat a thick parchment envelope with an official ministry seal. Andromeda opened t as Ted's hands were still full with the bags, which he deposited in a pile on the floor, shifting guilty as Andromeda glared at him. Andromeda frowned as she read the letter, before passing it wordlessly to Ted, who looked put out.

'What's wrong?' Harry asked after a few moments of silence, wanting desperately to know what had upset his new family.

'Nymphadora's been assigned to extra duties over the summer because of the New Minister. She's won't be back for two weeks.' Ted said softly, looking crestfallen and Harry realised just how little they got to see their daughter.

'Oh,' was he could say. Once again fate seemed determined to make sure nothing good lasted for him. Why him? What he ever done to deserve this?

Sometimes it really sucked to be Harry Potter.

Sorry if I got any shop names wrong or details about Gringotts. I don't have my books on hand so I had to guess at some of the things. If you have the corrections I'll be happy to hear them and correct the story.

_Please review and I hope the length helped make up for the lateness. :)_


	6. Things get a little awkward

Sorry this took so long, hopefully I'll be faster in the future but everything has been so chaotic lately.

_Dedicated, as always, to **HarnGin**, your story **Summer****Lessons** is and remains my inspiration. For those who haven't read **HarnGin****'****s** story, I really recommend you do._

_Tonks will refer to Nymphadora in case anyone is confused. Sorry for any OOC but this story needs a few._

Harry smoothed out an invisible crease in his new robes as he waited nervously for dinner where he would have to show Andromeda. No doubt she'd find some fault with his clothes. The moment they'd stepped through the door she'd demanded he go and chance into something more suitable. She'd also ordered him to do something about his hair. That was a lost cause.

The clock beside his bed announced that it was six o'clock. He couldn't put this off any longer. Running a hand through his hair—it had defied all attempts he'd made to flatten it—he opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. He was greeted with nods of approval from the portraits and laughter from the one opposite his door of a four-year-old Tonks. She scowled at her and she simply changed her hair pink and stuck her tongue out at him. He could help but laugh.

Unfortunately his laughter also drew the attention of Andromeda, who was waiting impatiently at the bottom of the stairs for him. Resisting the urge to mess up his hair even more, Harry descended the stairs slowly. Andromeda studied him carefully as he did and Harry thought he even saw a hint of approval in her eyes. His hopes however were dashed when she opened her mouth.

'Your hair is simply dreadful and your robes aren't straight. Your poise is simply appalling and will certainly need to be corrected. Dancing lessons will do that,' she said sternly. Harry shuddered at the thought of having to dance again and her expression softened slightly. 'However it is a start.'

Harry offered her a small smile, which she returned, if one could call an upward twitch of her mouth a smile.

The tension was broken however when the living room door banged opened loudly and Ted strode into the hallway. He stopped and stared at Harry.

'Who are you and what have you done with Harry Potter?' he joked. 'If it weren't for your hair being so wild, I'd say you were a different person.'

'Hardly,' sniffed Andromeda before Harry could reply. Then she stalked over to him and drew her wand. Instinctively Harry shied away from her. She scowled at him.

'I'm not going top curse you,' she snapped before tapping him sharply on the head with her wand. Harry shuddered, waiting for something nasty to befall him but nothing happened. He stared at her before turning his gaze on an amused Ted Tonks.

'What did you do?' he asked nervously. Andromeda flicked her wand and a mirror appeared, floating in front of his face. He glanced into it and stared. His hair—his wild, uncontrollable hair that was so like his father's—was lying sleek, smooth and most importantly flat. Straightened it was less than a few centimetres from his shoulder, a fact he found slightly discomforting. Long hair was for girls. Though come to think of it, Ron's hair in their second year had been even longer. So maybe it was okay and he was just having a Dursley moment. Yes, that was it.

'Thank you,' he said sincerely to Andromeda, though he still felt a strange feeling in his stomach when he glanced back at the mirror and no longer looked just like his father. It was odd.

'It was necessary,' said Andromeda, looking slightly uncomfy and Harry realised that she didn't seen to like being thanked. He decided to try and work round that at a later time. Maybe he could teach her a few lessons to, in return for her own this summer.

'You look great Harry,' said Ted kindly and Harry just grinned at him. Andromeda looked at the two, her eyes narrowed before she turned towards the door.

'I'll be dining with the Malfoy's this evening. Ted will make sure you go to bed at a suitable time. _Won__'__t__you__Ted?_' she added in a sharp voice that reminded Harry eerily of Mrs Weasley. It would feel weird to call her Molly. Was he supposed to? Did that strange rule apply for best friend's parents as well? Who knew? Well, Andromeda did, but he didn't really want to ask her.

'Of course I will dear,' said Ted sombrely, while winking at Harry behind his wife's back. Then he looked concerned. 'Are you sure you won't let me come with you?'

'As I have already told you, you would simply make things awkward,' she said firmly and Harry got the impression that this wasn't the first time they'd argued over it. Well, he had been upstairs a very long time...

'Because I'm a muggleborn?' asked Ted sharply. Andromeda just scowled at him.

'Mostly,' she snapped before yanking the door open and striding away. Harry felt as if he had just intruded on something he had no business on and all of a sudden felt very ashamed that he hadn't somehow gone upstairs.

'Don't worry about it kid,' said Ted, as if sensing Harry's discomfort. 'She knows I'm right but is just too stubborn to admit it. Now,' she clapped his hands together. 'Dinner!'

Without waiting for Harry's reply he walked into the dinning room and flung himself into his seat with gusto. Harry sat down with a little more restraint.

'Now, how does this work again? Dromeda's always done this before...' he clapped his hands together and food appeared. 'Well that was easy.'

Harry picked up his fork and started to eat his lasagne that had appeared in front of him, being extremely careful not to get any on his new robes. Ted chuckled.

'We do have stain removers in this house you know,' he said. Harry shrugged. He'd never really had any new clothes before, except his Hogwarts robes and his jumpers from Mrs Weasley. These robes would be treated like gold until they turned threadbare and old. And perhaps even then.

'Anything bothering you?' asked Ted as he put down his cutlery on his scraped clean plate. For a brief moment Harry entertained the notion of telling Ted everything but quickly brushed those feelings aside. He wouldn't put Ted in any more danger than he was already in. besides, did he know his daughter was in the order? Harry guessed so but it wasn't his business to tell them if they didn't.

'No, nothing,' he said with a carefully sheepish grin. Ted's face lost the worried look.

'Good to hear lad,' he said and Harry internally congratulated his acting skills. He didn't need to make people worry.

They both stood and their empty plates vanished. Ted stretched; looking reminiscent of Sirius and Harry felt his eyes water, like he'd pricked them. He shut them firmly, he wouldn't cry.

'I think I'll go up to my room now Ted,' he said softly. Ted looked surprised for a moment before he nodded.

'Yeah, it was a long day, huh? I think I'll turn in soon as well.'

As Harry turned away and trudged up the stairs he couldn't help but think that Ted would still be sitting there, waiting for Dromeda to coke home. He realised with a start that he couldn't just leave Ted to worry by himself. Sighing, knowing he'd regret this later and cursing his hero-complex, he walked into the living room where Ted was sat on the sofa. Sure enough, a frown was on his face now Harry was out of sight. He cleared his throat. Ted jumped.

'Is something wrong Harry?' he asked, worry clearing his voice. Harry shook his head velmently.

'I just thought you might like a little company.' Ted smiled gratefully at him and shuffled over to make room for him.

'What shall we do now?' asked Ted and Harry searched hurriedly for something. How as he supposed to know? Then something hit him and he hesitated but then spoke anyway, deciding it couldn't do any harm.

'You could tell me a story,' he said quietly. Ted beamed at him.

'I'm sure I still remember some from when I used to tell them to Nymphadora. How about the Deathly Hallows? Have you heard that?'

'No, is it good?'

'A little morbid I suppose but yes.'

'Sounds perfect,' said Harry wryly and Ted smiled.

'Once there were three brothers...'

_So what did you think? _

_Should Tonks make an appearance?_

_Review and tell me :)_


	7. A Familiar Face

_Sorry for such a long delay-every time I sat down to write something came up and I never got round to actually writing an entire chapter _

_As always, this story is dedicated to my inspiration, Harn-Gin and their story **Summer Lessons.**_

_**Just to remind people this is AU after Sirius's death. So no flamers please. Also, Harry is learning to accept all sorts of society, including those he doesn't like, hence he is sent to a family who would willingly meet with the Malfoy's. Dumbledore knows this and I believe he trusts the Tonkses to do the right thing and to keep Harry safe.**_

_Disclaimer: Since I often forget to write this it covers all chapters. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me _

'I still say it was too dangerous Dromeda!'

Harry blinked as Ted's voice returned him to the world of waking. He remained where he was on the sofa, lying still; and keeping his eyes shut. He had no desire to get up yet.

'Quiet Ted! You'll wake him,' snapped Andromeda in reply.

Deciding to try and head off an impedending argument Harry regretfully sat up, not needing to fake a yawn.

It's alright, I'm already awake,' he said, ignoring the thick tension in the air. 'How was your visit yesterday?'

'My sister and I have reached a satisfactory agreement and in a week's time Cissa will be staying here for tea. I shall have to teach you correct table manners before then.'

'It's madness! She'll invite along her death eater scum of a husband and we'll all be killed the moment we open the front door!' Ted was starting to sound a little hysterical and Harry realised too late that it wasn't the best thing to have mentioned. But it would have cropped up sooner or later so it was best to just get it over with.

'A Death eater he may be but you forget that Lucius was a good friend of mine at Hogwarts! He won't try to kill me and Cissa would never harm me,' retorted Andromeda, drawing herself up to her full height, making Harry flinch slightly at the sudden reminder of her relation to Bellatrix.

'A friend who abandoned you the moment you married me!'

Harry stood surreptiously and tried to back out the room.

'You know why! You just don't want me to reunite with my family. Scared I'll leave you Ted?' snarled Andromeda, having at some point drawn her point and was waving it around agitatedly, at her least composed since Harry had met her. But even furious she still looked graceful and sophisticated, each angry gesture a perfect unfurl of her arm, like a trained dancer. Harry wondered if she'd teach him how to do that. It certainly looked intimidating.

'Please stop!' he cried, hated that he had caused this argument. 'I'm sorry I brought it up!'

Both spun round to face him, Andromeda had her wand raised threateningly and Harry couldn't help the startled step back he took, nor the fear that flashed across his face. It seemed to snap Andromeda out of her angry though and she looked slightly shocked.

'I am very sorry you had to see that Harry,' she said, sounding honest, once more completely composed. Her wand had vanished back into the sleeve of her robe.

'Yeah, I'm sorry kiddo,' said Ted sheepishly, still looking a little ruffled.

'That's fine just please don't argue,' said Harry, hating how much like a little kid he sounded.

'Now how about some breakfast,' said Ted with mock cheerfulness.

Andromeda shook her head, looking at Harry appraisingly.

'No one is having breakfast until they look presentable,' she ordered and Ted meekly bowed his head because guiding Harry upstairs.

'Just do what you did yesterday kiddo,' he said with a smile as they climbed the stairs. 'You impressed Dromeda, even if she didn't show it.'

With a wink he slipped into his room.

Harry turned and entered his own room. He immediately headed for the wardrobe and pulled it open. The sight of all those clothes was a scary one. It looked a bit like something he'd expect Draco Malfoy's wardrobe to look like; though he wouldn't be surprised if Malfoy's wardrobe was bigger than this entire room. Seriously, Malfoy was such a girl when it came to clothes and his appearance. Harry was sure Malfoy spent hours preening himself before going down for breakfast. Irritating little ferret.

Forcing away his annoyed thoughts Harry closed his eyes before pulling out a shirt and a pair of trousers at random. He opened his eyes to see a silk emerald green shirt and a pair of plain black trousers. Was he supposed to wear this? He'd look like Malfoy for sure! Should he wear one of the robes? Ted didn't wear robes in the house but Andromeda did….

Groaning at the unfairness of it all but too terrified of Andromeda to protest Harry changed into the new clothes, deciding against wearing a robe as it really wasn't necessary for breakfast, placing his worn clothes in a basket Ted had pointed out to him yesterday. The house elves would clean his stuff and make sure everything was pristine as always.

Harry glanced at himself in the full length mirror. He looked…surprisingly good. His hair was a mess again though. He'd have to ask Andromeda to reapply the charm. He took one last look in the mirror. The emerald shirt_ did_ look good with his eyes …

He pushed away any vain thoughts. He was still Harry Potter, the boy who had grown up in the cupboard under the stairs. It wouldn't do for him to get a big head. Not now.

Knowing he'd spent too much time upstairs already, Harry exited his room and traipsed downstairs, nervous if Andromeda's reaction. He entered the dining room, hands clasping and unclasping as he looked up at Andromeda, finding himself desperate for her approval. It almost made him feel like he had a mother.

'Much better,' said Andromeda appraisingly and Harry felt his entire body sag with relief. 'Posture straight!'

Harry's body, remembering the years of uncle Vernon's barked orders, immediately stood to attention.

'Relax lad,' said Ted with a gentle smile. 'Dromeda's just getting a little over excited.'

Harry couldn't help but return Ted's smile as he took a seat.

'Your hair is a mess again though,' announced Andromeda, pulling out her wand, ignoring Harry's slight flinch. 'The charm is Rectus.' She demonstrated the wand movement slowly.

'But I can't do magic outside of Hogwarts,' pointed out Harry sadly.

'Of course you can,' said Andromeda imperiously. 'That rule was introduced for the mugglebnorns sake and no self-respecting pureblood follows it. There are wards round most pureblood homes to prevent underage magic from being detected, though in most cases the magic registered is simply thought to be that of their parents or family.'

With a slightly nervous grin Harry took out his hand and copied the wand movement.

'Rectus,' he said clearly. He raised a hand up to feel his hair. It certainly didn't feel any different. No owl arrived either.

'Look.' Ted conjured a mirror and held it up for Harry to see.

He gasped. His hair was the not the dead straight that it had been when Andromeda cats the charm, but instead fell in neat waves. It reminded him a little if Sirius. Harry immediately felt a wash of sorrow roll over him. He missed Sirius so much….

'Cheer up lad, it looks great,' said Ted with a broad smile and Harry returned a smile tentively.

'Any questions before we begin?' asked Andromeda, banishing the mirror with a flick of her wand. 'Oh and dancing lessons will begin tomorrow.'

Harry pulled a face at that. Dancing….He racked his brains for the question he wanted to ask. What was it Ted had said?

'What does "it's improper to ask a guest to call you by their title when they are of equal status even if they are underage" mean?' he asked after a pause. I had been nagging him ever since he heard Ted say it. It sounded like so silly Pureblood rule to him.

'In the Pureblood circles many family lines are dying out. Also with a lot of people dying in the last war—' and this one, thought Harry as his mind drifted once more to Sirius '—there were many old family's that were left with heir's or Head of Houses not out of Hogwarts, much like yourself. Since they had to stay with someone, who more often than not was a lesser family member or godparent, new rules on formality had to be created. Hence, the current rule. You may be underage but your head of household, of two old Pureblood families once you turn seventeen holds great sway. You will be a very powerful person. Neither Ted nor I am a powerful person in such technicalities. Therefore it would not be proper for you to defer to us.'

'Oh,' said Harry, mind whirring. Well that answered his question. Now he just had to work out what it meant.

'Now for an introduction to table manners,' said Andromeda, waving her wand and causing silver cutlery to appear in each of their places at the table. Harry stared at them in confusion. There were three rows of cutlery, plus spoons. This was much too complicated already!

'You start from the outside and work inwards,' instructed Andromeda. 'We'll be using these at dinner but for now we will work on the correct way to hold each piece as well as these.' Fish knives and an assortment of other cutlery Harry had never even seen before or known existed appeared and he balked.

'Now this is a—' Andromeda was cut off as the door rung. She exchanged a frown with Ted.

'Wonder who that is?' said Ted in confusion as he rose from his seat to open the door.

Sitting in silence Harry heard the sound of loud voices before Ted returned with a beaming smile on his face.

A purple haired witch followed him in.

'Watcha Harry.'


	8. Abduction Isn't Such A Bad Thing

Sorry for the long wait, BT are updating my internet and it has been crazy! Add in exams and I have literally had no time. I'm trying to make up for neglecting my account

'Mum already got your learning tableware?' said Tonks with amusement.

Harry just grinned at her, silverware banished from his thoughts.

'Tonks!' he shouted, making Andromeda scowl.

'That's me. So how's it going? You look pretty good to me.'

'Really?' Self consciously Harry reached up and ruffled his hair.

Tonks laughed and Harry found himself joining in. It was so nice to see a familiar face.

'Believe me, Hogwarts is in for a big shock next term. Dressed in decent clothes and with your hair kinda tame you look pretty handsome, even if that shirt is a little too…I dunno, girly. You need to look manly!'

'Nonsense Nymphadora, he looks just fin,' said Andromeda sourly.

'Don't call me that!' snapped Tonks, her hair flaring red.

Andromeda just raised an eyebrow before turning her attention to Harry.

'Don't think you can get out of the silverware just because of my daughter,' she warned.

Harry nodded obediently. Tonks however had no such reservations. She grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the dining room.

'Come on!' she cried. 'Let's go somewhere fun!'

'Um…Tonks, what about your mum?' said Harry timidly. He really didn't want to make her unhappy after she and Ted had taken him in.

'Nymphadora!' yelled Andromeda. 'Bring him back right now!'

'Maybe later,' said Tonks with a grin. 'but first I'm abducting him. The poor kid's probably bored out of his mind by your rules, I know I was.' With a grin she apparated away, taking Harry with her.

Harry groaned as he leant against the wall. Apparating didn't agree with him but at least he hadn't just had breakfast.

'Sorry about that Harry but if I didn't step in you'd never be allowed to leave. I got sent by McGonagall after you didn't reply to your friend's letters.'

'What letters?' asked Harry in honest confusion.

Tonks's hair flamed red again.

'I don't believe it! Mum must have been stopping your post!' she exclaimed.

'Why would she do that?'

'To stop outside distractions. She did it to me the summer of 6th year after I was discovered in a … um, compromising situation with a 7th year Huflepuff. I was completely innocent of course!' she added the last bit quickly.

Harry didn't know what to say; he hadn't expected such a situation to arrive. What would blocking his post do though? Shaking his head to clear it of any chaotic thoughts Harry looked up for the first time. To his shock he discovered that he was in Hogsmede; just outside Zonko's to be precise.

'What are we doing here?' he asked.

'I abducted you, remember? Now first things first, breakfast in the Three Broomsticks.'

'No silverware?'

'No silverware,' promised Tonks.

Harry grinned at her and the two set off towards the Three Broomsticks.

This day just got a whole lot better.


	9. The Best Summer Ever

_Has it really been so long? I can't believe I haven't updated this story in **ages**. _

'So how's it been?' asked Tonks as she handed Harry a bottle of butterbeer.

'It's been the best summer I've ever had,' said Harry honestly.

Tonks choked on her butterbeer, spraying it everywhere.

'Your previous summers must have been seriously awful if spending time with my mother is your best ever summer,' she exclaimed once she had stopped coughing.

'Pretty much, yeah,' said Harry self-consciously. 'Besides, I'm learning lots of useful stuff, right?'

'I suppose,' said Tonks. 'So what do you feel like doing today?'

'I get to choose?'

'Sure. We can go to Zonko's if you want though we'll need to pop into Honeydukes because I owe Mad-Eye some blood pops—'

'Mad-Eye eats blood pops?' interrupted Harry. 'You know what, I'm not even surprised.'

Tonks laughed.

'He doesn't eat them! He—actually I don't know what he wants them for. Probably so that if he ever meets a Vampire he can distract them or something. It's something he'd do. Constant vigilance and all that.'

'Anywhere is fine with me then,' said Harry. He frowned. 'As long as it's not Madam Puddifoots!' he added quickly, remembering his horrible experience with the place.

'Been there before, have you?' teased Tonks and Harry blushed. 'Don't worry; I can't stand the place either.'

Harry continued to sip his butterbeer in relief, glad that he'd avoided that horror.

'Tonks,' he said after a minute. 'Can you tell me a bit about Auror training?' He'd need to know after all, if he wanted to be an Auror.

'Sure, I'll try not to put you off too much.'

'It's best to know in advance anyway,' pointed out Harry. How bad could Auror training be compared to Voldemort?

'First you have to pass a simple—well I say simple—test to check you have the right, um, mind-set I suppose. It tests your physical fitness, reaction times, things like that. There's no test on intelligence though unfortunately. There's always a few brawns but no brains trainees in each year.'

'Wouldn't you need to be able to analyze a situation?' asked Harry. Somehow he couldn't imagine Crabbe and Goyle managing to get through Auror training. Not if it was a hard as it was supposed to be…

'I never said they made it, did I? Now, if you pass that then you are split into four groups, depending on your results and each group is headed by a qualified Auror. I got put in the bottom group but I still ended up passing so don't worry if that happens to you. Anyway, you train at the Auror department; they have these massive training rooms and stuff. The groups start off with about ten in each but within a few weeks there's usually only half that left. A lot of people can't cope with it.'

'That's a lot of people dropping out,' said Harry worriedly. Would he be able to make it? He didn't know what he'd do if he couldn't make it as an Auror. The Prophet would have a field day with that. _**The-Boy-Who-Live fails Auror training**_…he could see it already.

'It's usually only the wimps and idiots who drop it,' said Tonks reassuringly. 'Besides, you're Harry Potter, they can't fail you.'

'That's what I'm afraid of,' muttered Harry. He didn't want to be an Auror just because he was Harry Potter. He wanted to actually do something to prove that he was more than just a name.

Tonks rolled her eyes.

'A right little ray of sunshine, aren't you?' she joked. 'Do you want me to go on or have I put you off enough already?'

Harry shook his head.

'What happens after that?'

'Well I'd just got to the groups getting smaller so next…ah, next the top two groups and bottom two groups merge and you get given a rank within that group, 1 for the most able, 10 for the least. 1 becomes the deputy of the group, though they might not be 1 for very long, depending how things turn out.'

'Where you ever 1?'

'No way, I was always 10!' laughed Tonks. 'After a year, with some people dropping out still but most stay on, you face a set of trials. If you pass, which is usually around about eight people, then you get partnered with an experienced Auror. They line you up and the Aurors come and inspect you. They've already decided it before hand but they just do it to make you nervous. I was the last person waiting when Mad-Eye came in, I thought I'd failed the tests until he told me that he wasn't there to send me home but to be my partner. He never usually took on trainees.'

'So the training takes about a year and a half?'

'That's not the end of the training! You spend another year and a half at least, shadowing your partner and learning from them. You don't even get to go on field missions until you've been in training for at least two years.'

Harry nodded; he hadn't exactly expected to be sent straight out into the field. He didn't know if he could stand training for three years while Voldemort wreaked havoc though.

'Thanks,' he said, still thinking. 'That's really useful.'

'I certainly wouldn't have minded knowing in advance,' said Tonks. 'Now how about Zonko's?'

At Harry's affirmative she got up to pay Rosmerta before leading Harry out of the now very crowded _**Three Broomsticks**_ and out into the cold, crisp daylight. They walked in companionable silence to Zonko's, Harry still lost in thought as he debated the pro's and con's of Auror training.

'Here we go!'

Tonks's cry broke Harry out of his reprieve and he looked up to find that they were standing outside a brightly decorated shop. It felt like there was a bubble surrounding the shop that made everything nearby feel much warmer and happier. He could feel his worries melting away.

The two entered the shop and Harry looked round eagerly. He'd been here before but there was always new stock. He wondered how much of this stuff Fred and George had bought up over the years.

'Cool,' he muttered as he spotted an enchanted lion preening itself on a shelf nearby. There were a lot of Hogwarts related things here. He wondered what the lion did. It looked harmless enough but he'd been around the twins long enough to know that looking harmless wasn't always a good thing.

'Look at this!' yelled Tonks, acting like a little child as she browsed the shelves. 'This stuff is brilliant!'

Harry laughed at her actions. The crazy red and white striped walls were making his head spin but he didn't mind, even if he did feel a little bit dizzy. Something about Zonko's always cheered him up. Maybe it was the air of Fred and George about the place.

He smiled over at where Tonks was yelling in surprise as the object she grabbed off the shelf exploded in her face, leaving her look as if she'd just had a bad encounter with a Floo grate.

This was the best summer ever.


End file.
